User blog:EchoNightmareBlade/Strategies 1
Introduction Hello!This is a new series I created to help out both experienced and new players in wars, but since this is the basic of all, we won't get too far. Common Packs events Before getting into strategy, I will show you some common pack events and it's counters. All-Baros The leader of the pack thought everyone being a Barosaurus is a good idea, right? Well then, let's prove he is wrong. 1.Get a Movie Brachiosaurus.It can outrange the whole pack but it will take time to kill them,so make sure it have back-up. 1.1-Due to having a re-sized range, really long long necks have now a gigantic range.Having another Baro or Diplodocus and Apatosaurus is indeed a helpful choice. 1.2-Eotriceratops is a very good idea, and even better than Apatosaurus, since it has a bigger range. 2.Distraction.Get a strong dino (or 2, to have higher chances) and get the rest of the pack to the other side, unseen. If the leader is smart, he will leave a player to guard nest. If you're in a big pack, you will kill him with ease.It will alarm them of the nest, but if they retreat they will get messed up. Echo, Charlie, Delta and Blue No, they ain't oversized and featherless Velociraptors.They are Achillobators, and if it's a big pack,you will have some problems! 1.First of all, get an Arizonasaurus.Spy on them.See if they're all elder, just don't type anything or roar.Then run the faster you can. 1.1-After you make sure they're all elder or adult, lure them out.You can use Barosaurus or Movie Brachiosaurus or even Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus.Elder Barosaurus can resist their attacks and kill all of them, but is recommended to have another with you.Movie Brachiosaurus is the hardest one, since you have to run and range them to death.Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus is the easiest one, just use AOE (Area of Effect, to trigger it press "1" on your number keys) and avoid picking an elder up. Strategies Since I already got 2 examples of common packs events, will show you now strategies. 1-Distraction: despite being rarely used, it's really effective and is already in use since first advance in military (spartans,persians,macedonians and romans) and even after (Battle of Tours, also known as Battle of Poitiers) on our history. 2-Battlefront: very risky, but it can be a helpful strategy.Line up 5 or more Triceratops( also recommended to use Eotriceratops) , advance forwards. It's very recommended to have a tall sauropod like Breviparopus or RakeMother Brachiosaurus to make sure most of the flyers don't pass.In case a flyer passes, don't panic; get some Hatzgopteryx to counter it. 3-Spying: it's great to use since you know where they are going, how strong they are and how to circle them. It can work before using one of the strategies above.Get an Arizonasaurus, run under them and go away.Don't type anything, roar or hit; it most like will reveal your spot. --- Source:Experiences and counters, check on the wiki! Thank you for reading a large blog post! Category:Blog posts